User blog:Neww4518/new characters ideas
hey bleedman fans you love 3 comic girm tales powerpuff girls doujinshi sugar bits but i get new idea new characters for 3 comic make comments you like new characters is powerpuff girl d sugar bits girm tales read backstory powers dmc dante for suger bit Dante is the child of an angel named Eva and the demon Sparda, and seemingly hunts down other demons in the twisted shadows of Limbo City, while slowly coming to grips with his ethereal powers. Dante grew up in various institutions, orphanages, youth correction facilities, and foster homes, but these were mostly operated by demons, and often resulted in torture and violence. Dante has therefore developed a deep hatred of demons and authority in general, but tries to stay incognito. In spite of this he attracts attention thanks to his violent tendencies and the actions of the demons against him. Dante is not subtle in his war against them, even going so far as punching out a bouncer in front of a group of people in order to enter a nightclub run by demons. The demons are even less subtle when fighting Dante, perfectly willing to tear apart Limbo City to subdue him. These mutual acts of sabotage have allowed the demons to use the media to portray Dante as public enemy number one. stabbing the now mortal Mundus. Dante then pushes the demon king off the roof, spitting on him as he falls on a car below. However, Mundus rises up as his true form and battles the brothers. Dante keeps Mundus distracted while Vergil opens the third eye. But when Mundus overpowers Vergil, Dante unleashes his Devil Trigger and stops the demon king, allowing Vergil to projectile a sword and open the eye. Taking the opportunity, Dante pulls out Mundus' eye with Ophion and severely punches him in the face with Eryx Reuniting with Kat, the three of them look out from the old playground at what's happened to the city, since Limbo has collapsed into the real world. As Dante claims that the humans are now free, but Vergil shows his true colors, stating that they can now rule mankind. He explains that his plan is for him and Dante to rule the humans together. Dante then realizes that all this time, they were fighting for Vergil's freedom from Mundus so he can rule himself. Vergil claims that humans are frail and helpless and they, the Nephilim, saved them from Mundus. But Dante disapproves, saying that if it wasn't for Kat, a human, then they wouldn't have defeated Mundus. Refusing to stand aside and let Vergil take the demon king's place, Dante draws Rebellion and battles Vergil. As the fight rages on, the brothers release their Devil Triggers, unleashing their full powers on each other. But in the end, Dante stabs Vergil at the heart in sugar bits nero is down bleed heart fusion with big bad wolf walking Ginger Red Riding Hood Hansel is stand robin bleeding cupcake crying mint is dead ginger attack bleed heart in face but bleed heart not hit bleead heart hand on ginger face she is scream bleed heart get shoot in arm *hanesl.what who shot bleed heat *dante.it me dante devil hunter *bleed heart.devil hunter dante use ophion demon pull pull bleed heart dante punch bleed heart with eryx Powers and Abilities *'Hacker '''A quick succession of four slashes *'Death Coil Damages enemies surrounding Dante, and clubs a final target with massive force *'''Stinger Cover great distance with a high speed, lunging stab *'Trillion Stabs '''A blinding flurry of lightning fast stabs *'Drive Release a powerful shockwave of devil energy toward distant foes. Charge the attack for more power. Can be Just charged. *'''Killer '''A storm of thrown blades that slices, and hers, enemies surrounding Dante * Buy In Yank surrounding enemies towards Dante, positioning them for follow-up attacks *'Big Slick '''Focus an aerial target, and leap up towards them. Grounded targets in front of Dante are also dragged up. *'Round Trip 'Send forth a spinning blade that traps enemies caught within it. *'Brawler 'Unleash 3 brawling punches at a single target *'slam 'Slam a fist into the ground, shaking the earth and starggering surrounding enemies' * Uppercut An uppercut infused with demonic power old dante arlier in the series' story, Dante is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is sometimes presented as a show off as, on several occasions, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. Dante is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpentess demon. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons who choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, he also cared for Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tries to save Vergil from falling into the Demon World, and goes so far as to cry over losing him. in powerpuff girl doujinshi TBA in Chapter 10 or 11? in grim tale dante and trish were married in City of Aku Constantinople, to ensure the future of devil may cry now it open 24 hour lady running devil may cry with nero kyrie lucia By this time, trish was pregnant with their son and live with aku and chi in city of aku Powers and Abilities *'High Time Slash '''an enemy up into the air *'Stinger Powerful thrust unleashed after stepping forward. *'''Helm Breaker Overhead slash down on top of an enemy below. *'Prop Shredder' Spin your sword at high speeds to slice and dice the enemy to bits. *'Aerial Rave' Perform' a multiple sword strike combo in mid-air doing major damage to the 'unfortunate enemy. *'Sword Pierce' Hurl your sword at the enemy, skewering them with it. *'Thrust Kick '''Kick while Rebellion is skewered in a foe. *Dance Macabre '''Unleash a streaming barrage of sword slashes that dance around their doomed targets with breakneck speed.' *'Beowulf Combo I ' Tri-level attack that ends by kicking the enemy into the air. Any part of this combo can be charged by holding down *''' Air Hike''' By concentrating magical energy into the area under your feet, you are able to perform a double jump to reach higher, more strategic locations. *''' Crossed Swords Quickly lacerate your enemies with this X-style sword slash. * Ecstasy '''Trigger the detonation of the blades positioned around you. The thrown rose is significant only in its insignificance. *'devil trigger 'This Demonic form is very reptilian, it gives a reptile-looking appearance to Dante's arms and legs, his head seems to produce spiky edges, cracks on his chest, and his coats appears to spread into three parts by what looks like fins. But the "fins" on its back cannot be used as wings, but are still shaped much like an insect's wings randy cunningham Randy is an average high-schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like busting Bash's party (House of 1,000 Boogers), spitting into a volcano (Monster Dump), and using the ninja powers to fix a science pro ject (Dawn of the Driscoll). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsiblity to fix it as much as possible. He always struggles to do what's right over his own desires, but he more often then not goes with the former. His sense of responsibility and sacrifice has increased throughout the series. Though he is not very book-smart, Randy is very quick-witted and have some streets smart in dealing with ninja situations, creating techniques, and facing normal life situations. Randy is also very good at riddles and puzzles as shown in The Tale of the Golden Doctors Note. Randy is also extremely skilled at games, much better than Howard is as seen in Weinerman Up.Also he could be a very cunning opponent like his last name Cunningham. He can be selfish, impatient, and a bit bossy, like his attitude with the Nomicon, but is a loyal friend and has a heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a ninja. He also keeps his promises, for example, when Howard ask him to promise to stay in the locker for 10 seconds and he did even though Howard farts and closes the locker door. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving with Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or uncaringly at times, like saying Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his job as the ninja. Despite his negative qualities, Randy proves to be very valiant and upholds high morals, as seen in Ninja Camp when he refused to fight the other students and ran back to help a student get out of one of Mac Antfee's courses. in powerpuff girl doujinshi TBA in Chapter 10 or 11? dark randy dark randy is clone make by mcfist dark randy full with evil he kidnapping real randy he repleace nomi he find not randy both fighter in fake randy room leave home drak randy and howard go to bash house party with food video game pool dance candy animal toys party with robot but randy and howard aren't invited again and real randy show up both fight ' ' Powers and Abilities *'The Claws '''are the primary anti-personnel and an offensive ability *'The blade''' is extremely effective in close contact, and although the area of effect is very localized *'The Whipfist' is one of many abilities the Prototypes have at their disposal. *'Creeping Darkness ' is the first power you gain in The Darkness. It allows you to detach a tentacle from your body and send it out to scout or kill opponents without approaching them physically *'disabler' Noob sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's moves and blocks for free hits *'Chaos Blast can only perform Chaos Blast when in his Dark Shadow form, which he can only enter by filling up his Dark gauge by committing any acts of evil.' Ashley J. "Ash" Williams Ash and his girlfriend Linda, sister Cheryl, and friends Scotty and Shelly stay at a log cabin in the woods, where they find the "Naturan Demanto" (renamed or possibly translated to Necronomicon Ex-Mortis in the sequels), the "Book of the Dead", along with a tape recorder. The tape is a recording of the owner of the cabin, who was translating a passage of the book. By playing the tape, Ash and his friends awaken the evil spirits who can now possess the living. Ash's friends and sister are consequently possessed and killed one by one, until he's the last survivor. He finally destroys the Necronomicon by throwing it in the fireplace, and in doing so causes the possessed bodies of Scotty and Cheryl to rapidly decay and "die", and the evil seems to be driven back. However, the film ends with Ash being attacked or possibly overtaken by an evil spirit himself after leaving the cabin.1Evil Dead II continues the story from the previous film, after a stunted recap in which the audience is introduced to Ash's girlfriend Linda2 (who still subsequently gets possessed, decapitated and buried) and Ash himself, to the point where the evil spirit attacks Ash. From this point, the film continues the story from where the first film left off. Carried a good distance by the demon, Ash is slammed hard against a tree and falls in a puddle of water; he becomes a deadite, but shortly afterwards is released from the spirit by the coming of dawn, only to pass out. Ash regains consciousness moments before sunset. Deciding to get out of there as fast as he can, he climbs into his car and drives to where the bridge was, only to find it completely destroyed by the evil force. As the sun quickly sets, said force starts climbing up the cliff, and Ash hops into his car, driving away as fast as he can and as a result, crashing right into a tree stump that sends him flying through the windshield. in grim tales Chapter 8 or 9 or 10 he sleep in cryo-pod underworld in Castle of Grim ash wake up see girm jr and minl to ? dipper and maber TBA finn and jake Category:Blog posts Category:Crossovers